


Lovebirds

by tollie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dating, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tollie/pseuds/tollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Irene go on a date at the zoo and then they go back to Molly’s place and bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebirds

~~  
~~"This riding crop is very dangerous, you know."  Irene slapped the cold leather against her hand, grinning coyly down at the eager body beneath her.  "It could leave bruises -- welts. It can even cut through skin if I use it hard enough."

She tapped leather to skin, not hard enough to sting but not exactly a gentle tap, either.  Her partner let out a sharp hiss.  "More?" Irene teased, knowing well what the answer would be.

"Yes!" gasped the client.  She was in her 40s or 50s, vaguely school teacher-like, though of course, Irene hadn't asked what the woman had done for a living.  It had been "Hello," quick exchange of information, and straight down to business.

It all sort of ran together after awhile.  Irene was always careful and mindful of the safety of all parties involved -- part of the job description, of course.  But as much as she liked sex, it all got a little boring sometimes, and she wished she had more time to see people on a personal level.

As if on cue, her phone let out a loud beep, and she almost sighed mid-cunnilingus, which had the potential to go exceedingly well, but also had the potential to offend the lady, which Irene had no intention of doing.  She pulled back, smirking up at the other woman, and declaring, "Let's try something a little different, yeah?" She stood up and padded over to her dresser to turn the ringer off on her phone, something she could have sworn she'd done already.

She caught a glimpse of the name on the screen.  "1 new message from Molly Hooper."  It would be unprofessional to check it now -- 

"How do you feel about handcuffs?" Irene asked, and without turning she knew what the answer would be: she could hear the rustle of the mattress as the older woman bolted up in the bed, face glowing eagerly.

~~~

"I want to go to the zoo with you. Meet me at the morgue tomorrow, lunch. Wear walking shoes."

Like hell she wasn't going to wear the most fantastic pair of shoes she could find.  To hell with her feet, this was Molly Hooper -- so sweet, so cute, a little bit morbid -- and a switch.  God, how Irene loved a switch.  Sure, professionally, she was a dominatrix, but her personal life was another matter entirely.

She decided on a pair of red flats that would match her lipstick.  She didn't want to ruin any of her good heels walking along the pavement.

Irene arrived at Saint Barts to find Molly waiting outside.  She fought the urge to grin.  The girl was really too sweet.

"Were you waiting out here for me?" she asked, when within earshot.  Molly blushed.

"I dunno... I was out here talking to a friend, he was having a ciggie.  Just thought I'd linger for a minute, you know, see if you'd show up."  Molly kicked the ground, then looked up at Irene sheepishly.

"So sorry I didn't return your text, love.  I was caught up with work and it completely slipped my mind."  She hadn't even considered the possibility of not showing up, if she was to be completely honest.  But then, that wasn't exactly her style.

"You know, the zoo's a bit of a journey," Irene said.  "I don't mind, but are you sure you won't have to be back at work?"

"My shift is over for the day," Molly said, smiling.  "We could do whatever you want -- it's just I haven't been to the zoo since I was a little girl."

It took them two bus transfers and a 20 minute ride on the Northern Line, but by the time they arrived at Regents Park, Molly and Irene had fallen into an easy rapport, talking about everything from work to celebrity gossip to -- Irene chastised herself for this, as she had a policy of never revealing too  much of herself to anyone -- sharing their life stories, down to the details.

"I had a husband," she confessed to Molly as they waited for the subway at the London Bridge station.  In retrospect, she didn't even remember how it had come up.  "It didn't work out."

"I'm sorry," Molly said.  "Can I ask what happened?"

"Don't be sorry."  Irene smiled, and it was a grateful smile, not a smirk or a seductive grin like her face was used to.  Molly's kindness washed over her, hitting herlike a wave, and Irene had to look away.  "Well, I was young, of course, you know the story.  Young and in love."  She sighed, and the smile faded, as she remembered.

They paid for their admission to the zoo, and Molly's face lit up.  "I love the zoo," she said, clinging to Irene's arm, and her giddiness was contagious, bright grin rubbing off on Irene, who looked on in awe.  It intrigued her that someone who dealt so intimately with death on a daily basis could be so bubbly and beautiful.

"What should we see first?  The monkeys?  Or maybe the aquarium?  Or -- ooh, MEERKATS!"

They gravitated toward the small creatures, who popped up and dropped out of sight, like a giant whack-a-mole game inside the enclosure.  Molly squealed when she saw them, and Irene laughed, reveling in her happiness.  They continued along a little footpath past giraffes and zebras, then looped around past colorful peacocks, who splayed their loud feathers and squawked haughtily at passers-by, as if to say, "You're all jealous!"

A cage containing lovebirds caught Irene's eye and she steered Molly toward them, giggling.  "Let's see where they get their reputation, eh?"

Two of the birds were indeed huddled on a single perch together, heads tilted inwards so their red beaks and orange necks resembled a valentine. Molly sighed sweetly and hung on tighter to Irene's arm, resting her head on the taller woman's shoulder.  Irene inclined her head slightly, leaning it against Molly's, and they stood, mirroring the birds, for a few moments, before Molly spoke.

"Their squawking is a little annoying, isn't it?" Molly said, brow furrowing.

"Yes, it is," Irene said, and they both burst out laughing, Irene's hand slipping into Molly's as they meandered away from the birds.

They ate lunch outside, where they had a clear view of the penguins, then walked around a little more.  By the time they got back on the tube, it was getting dark, and Irene's feet were hurting, despite her decision to go sans heels.

"I never really thought about it when I was a kid," Molly said, clutching a tiger plushie she'd picked up at the gift shop with one hand and Irene's hand with the other.  "But it's sort of sad, isn't it?  All those animals, just cooped up there in those tiny enclosures."

Molly nodded.  "It is, a bit."

"I had a good time, though."  Molly nudged her, grinning up at her with that bright face that could melt Irene's heart.  "I always have a good time with you."

"Me too," said Irene.  It was only the third time they had seen each other, but she was already starting to feel something.  She was trying to foster hopes that this would lead to good things.  Too bad she had a history of getting her heart broken.

As they approached Molly's bit of town, the silence became loaded.  Irene noticed Molly playing with heir hair and looking at her nails.

"Do you want to ask me something?" Irene teased, smiling at Molly in her painfully mischevious way.

"I know we slept together last time," Molly blurted, and Irene loved when she got awkward and talk-y like this.  "I mean -- do you -- do you want to... to do it... again?"

Irene's mischevious smile turned into a wide grin.  "Sure," she said, keeping it non-chalant in hopes this would steady Molly's nerves a bit.

"Oh, good," Molly breathed, flustered despite Irene's best efforts.  But Irene felt endeared to her for this reaction, nonetheless.

They walked the six blocks to Molly's flat with fervent urgency, attached at the arm and murmuring soft things to one another once in awhile, but mostly it was quiet punctuated with loud breathing.  When they got to Molly's doorstep, she fumbled for her keys in her purse, taking longer than she would have, if not for her quickened pulse and shaking hands.  She opened the door a crack, stepping in and turning to Irene.

"Come in," she said.  Irene stepped through the threshhold, but Molly didn't move, and they stood, bodies flush against each other for a moment.  Irene felt Molly's hot breath on her face and couldn't hold back -- she pushed the smaller woman up against the door, which swung back until it hit the wall.  Her mouth collided with Molly's, their lips coming together in a jangle of Deep Coral and Royal Flush lipstick.

Molly fumbled behind her for the door, pushing Irene up against the other wall so she could close the door behind her. She dropped her purse, and started to peel off the pastel blue cardigan she was wearing.

Irene joined in, slipping off her shoes and reaching behind her for the zipper of her dress.  Molly pushed the thin, white shoulder straps of Irene's dress down, running her hands over Irene's shoulders. Irene's nipples hardened as they came in contact with the chilly air next to Molly's doorway.  Molly kissed her on the mouth quickly before moving her lips down Irene's neck and then to her chest. Her wet mouth finally settled on Irene's left nipple.

Molly bit down, making Irene gasp.  The smaller woman pulled back a bit.  "Yeah?" she asked, looking up with a mischeviousness previously unseen on that seemingly-innocent face, and Irene nodded with some urgency.  She needed Molly's teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of her breasts, and soon.  Molly closed her teeth around the pink nipple, pulling away and stretching it.  Irene moaned, hands grasping at the back of Molly's head, pulling gently at her hair.

Molly straightened, kissing Irene's lips once again, and Irene giggled, suddenly remembering something.

"I came prepared," she explained, bending to pick up the patent leather purse she hadn't realized she'd discarded during all of this.  She opened it up with a snap, and after fishing around for a moment, pulled out a black chain with two small clips at the end.  "Care to try them on?"

Molly nodded, slipping out of her blouse and bra so quickly that Irene was astonished.

"Bit eager, are we?" she teased, and it worked -- Molly's face flushed, and she let out a nervous laugh.  Irene smiled as she bent down to bring Molly's nipples to attention using her teeth and tongue.  Getting Molly worked up was starting to be her new favorite pasttime.

"Ahh!" Molly exclaimed, as Irene let the clamps close around her small, pink nipples.

"Too tight?" Irene asked, fingers still around the clamps just in case, but Molly shook her head, lips slightly parted, which Irene took to mean they were just right. "In that case," she said, grabbing the chain and giving it a slight tug, "Which way to the bedroom?"

"That -- ahh.." Molly pointed down a nearby hall.  "That way."

Irene led her in, still pulling her by the chain, and they collapsed on the bed in a heap of hissing and giggles.

"God," Molly breathed, "Pull it harder, I want it to really pinch."

Irene tugged at the chain with a bit more force, making Molly gasp, "Ooh, yeah.  Just like that."

Their mouths gravitated towards each other, the wetness of their tongues sticking them together like magnets.  Irene straddled Molly's hips, rocking a bit on top of her, but Molly wasn't having it.  She flipped Irene onto her back, causing the dark-haired woman to laugh out loud in admiration -- and in a bit of shock.  She was a professional dominatrix, after all.

"Do you want my fingers?" Molly breathed, her sweet smile taking on a new meaning here amidst her pastel-colored sheets.

"You know I do," Irene countered playfully.  The other woman crawled across the bed and reached for the handle of the drawer on the nightstand.  She pulled a blue latex glove out of a box of them.

"Nicking your supplies from the morgue, I see," said Irene. Molly pulled the glove on with a snap, and put one latex-wrapped finger up to her lips.

"Don't tell," she said, and slipped her fingers between Irene's legs.

Irene buckled, her spine arched, and she gasped.  Molly had gone straight for the clit, grabbing it between her index finger and thumb and tugging firmly.  She may even have twisted it a bit, Irene wasn't sure -- but whatever it was, it was working.  She cried out in pleasure and a little bit of pain.  Molly's nipples were growing red in the clamps, and Irene tugged them again.

"You should let me try these on," she said, but Molly shook her head.

"I'm not finished with them," she said teasingly, and leaned in to peck Irene's lips.  At the same time, she slid her index, then middle fingers into Irene's slick opening, spreading them apart as she did so.

Irene moaned, hips buckling against the other woman's hand, the fingers of which had begun to slide rhythmically in and out.

"More," she breathed, and Molly obeyed, sliding a third finger in.  Her eyes glinted and sparkled; Irene liked this side of Molly very much.

Their eyes were locked, and the brown-haired woman didn't look away, even as she leaned down to run her tongue across Irene's (by now, very pert) nipples.  Her hand still slid in and out of Irene's vagina, and she added a fourth finger now, simultaneously biting down hard on Irene's nipple, all the while never breaking her gaze

Irene cried out in ecstasy.  It was so nice to have someone take care of her for a change, and Molly was doing a good job of it.  But she could still...

"Do it harder," Irene moaned, a smile playing at her mouth.  Her lipstick was smudged across her cheek now, but she couldn't care.  This was too good.

Molly seemed unsure whether Irene meant the biting or the fucking, but she increased the intensity of both, tightening her teeth's grip on Irene's nipple (at first it was the left one, and now she was concentrating on the right) and moving her hand faster and faster.

Irene pulled away from Molly's mouth and propped herself up on her hands, fucking Molly's fist with such intensity that she soon became out of breath and had to lay back again.  Her hips still rolled against Molly's adept fingers, and she gasped for air through wet kisses.

"Ahh," she moaned, "Oh, fuck, Molly."  Red hot tension was building up in her pelvis and spreading to her limbs.  She arched her back, letting out a loud, "Hah!" as her juices began to flow all over Molly's latex-covered hand.

Her body tensed up, knees bending and vaginal muscles contracting.  Molly slid her hand out from Irene's loins and pulled the glove off, tossing it in the trash beside her bed.  As soon as she settled back next to her, Irene rolled the smaller woman over, showering her in affectionate kisses.  She smiled a bit against Molly's mouth, and she could feel the other woman smiling too.  For some reason this made her laugh, and Molly pulled back, concerned.  "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Irene said, completely honest, for once, planting a red lipstick stain on Molly's cheek.  They lay in silence, and Irene was very glad she had remembered to silence her phone this time.

~~~

She must have fallen asleep.  Irene sat up with a start, to find Molly's bed empty, nipple clamp and chain folded up neatly in a little pile on the nightstand.  Irene's heart sank briefly, but she thought at once to check her phone to see if Molly had left her a text.

"Had to get to work.  Same time tomorrow for coffee?  xoxo Lovebird"

Biting back a wide grin, Irene Adler slipped on her dress and flats, and locked the door on her way out.


End file.
